


The Face of Monster!Loki

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, But Tony is not in the drawing, Colored pencil drawing, Drawing, Drawing is G rated but related fanfic is E rated Tony/Loki, Gen, Monster Loki (Marvel), Monsters, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), The fanfic is about Loki shapeshifting into a monster, This is a drawing of his monster face, This is art inspired by my fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In my (E rated) ficStop Don't Stop, Loki shapeshifts into a monster.  This is a (G rated) colored pencil drawing (with some gold marker) of his monster face.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Face of Monster!Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stop Don't Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765136) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz). 



> I know I am not an especially skilled artist, so please be kind. I am not looking for any criticism, constructive or not. Thank you for understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Related E rated drawings (Warning: Nudity!):   
> [The Body of Monster!Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236118)  
> [The Cock of Monster!Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410934)


End file.
